We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together
by TheWhimsicalNoirette
Summary: Tsukishima Kei was fed up. He was fed up with all the bullshit that he has to put up with for the past three months that he started getting cold feet with him. He was fed up with getting stood up every time they decided to meet up and go somewhere – together. He was fed up of all the excuses that he's being told every time that happen. He was fed up of him and everything.
Tsukishima Kei was fed up.

He was fed up with all the bullshit that he has to put up with for the past three months that _he_ started getting cold feet with him. He was fed up with getting stood up every time they decided to meet up and go somewhere – _together_. He was fed up of all the excuses that he's being told every time that happen. He was fed up of him and everything.

He _loves_ him, yes – there's no doubt about that, or else _the_ Tsukishima Kei who is always aloof and has no intention of getting involved with people won't be dating someone.

However, for the things that was happening to him for the past few months, he didn't know what to think. He didn't know what to do or what to feel anymore. He still loves him, but it was on the boundary of falling out of love… _soon_.

The person making him act this way is currently nowhere to be found. Well, not really. Tsukishima had a hunch and being a _very_ perceptive person he is, his gut-feeling is most likely spot-on. Kuroo Tetsurou is probably somewhere fooling around again, while he is in their shared apartment waiting for him to arrive at who-knows-when.

It's not like Tsukishima doesn't care what his significant other does. In fact, he does care more than anyone knows. He's not just very showy with it. And he knows that Kuroo knows that too.

Being in a same-sex relationship is hard, especially in a conservative country like Japan. It doesn't really bother him if they can't tell people though. It's okay, as long as the both of them knows that the two of them belong to each other. It was more than enough for him.

Still, it was unusual for Tsukishima to have an emotional turmoil. It has been that way for a little while. Three months of being subjected to this sort of emotional torture. Three _freaking_ months!

And in the duration of that time span, the two of them had one of their major fights. He remembered breaking up with him on the first month it happened, but they got back together after a week of pleading, explaining, crying and waiting.

After that, it happened again after a few weeks.

Tsukishima Kei was now lost.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to do with himself. He didn't know what to do with Kuroo. He didn't know what to do with his future _without him_.

He loves him too much. And he didn't want to let him go just like that, after all what they have been through for three years of being together, starting when he was in second year of high school and Kuroo in his first year of college.

His brows furrowed and his golden brown eyes grew misty as the corner of his eyes filled up with the liquid he had been so familiar with starting when this whole ordeal had started. Tears streaked down his pale cheeks as hugged his knees close to his chest, while he sat at the hardwood floor beside their shared bed. As if to add more to the solemnity of the atmosphere, the lights in the bedroom were turned off and the only light came from the moon. The happy memories of them together resurfaced and this just made him feel nauseous – if not, horrible.

His phone lit up and vibrated beside him. He was immediately alarmed when it did. It was a text message from Kuroo.

 _Finally!_ He thought. He was on the verge of giving up on waiting for him. It was always this way. Him, waiting while Kuroo messed around god-knows-where and with who.

 _From: Kuroo_  
 _Sub: Sorry_

 _I'll be home late. Go to bed first. Don't wait for me._  
 _Love u_

That was the last straw.

Tsukishima wanted no more of this kind of treatment. The blonde-haired male wiped the last batch of fresh tears from his face and stood up from where he was seated. He dialed Yamaguchi's number. It rang for a few times before his best friend picked up.

 _"Tsukki? What's wrong? It's already late."_

He heard him called out from the other line. Tsukishima cleared his throat first, not trusting himself nor his voice not to crack and just break down then and there.

"Hey. Can I stay over-night? Just for today."

There was a pause and he could hear his own heartbeat pounding. He was praying to the high heavens that Yamaguchi would agree. If not, he'll go to a hotel and spend the night there. He didn't want to stay in this apartment because he knows that nothing good will come out of it.

He'll probably be haunted by all those damned memories inside his head. He'll be reminded numerous times of Kuroo's scent. He'll be reminded all over again that he was alone in that huge-ass bed. He'll be reminded that the warmth that was naturally just there is nowhere to be found, when he wakes up.

 _"…Alright. Should I pick you up?"_

"No. I'll be fine… Thanks, Yamaguchi." He said, feeling more than grateful that Yamaguchi was kind and understanding enough not to be ask him what's wrong.

After the phone call, Tsukishima sent a text to Kuroo that he will be spending the night at Yamaguchi's place. He just stood there for a while, unmoving. It wasn't even five minutes when his phone rang, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked at the caller ID and was quite surprised that Kuroo even called him.

He ignored it and just slipped his phone in his pocket once more after setting it on vibrate. Tsukishima, then, proceeded to pack his necessities in a large backpack. He was more than glad to leave this hell-hole that he once thought of as a haven, even for just a bit.

Once the packing was done and over with, Tsukishima went out of the apartment and locked it. He knew Kuroo would be fine. He had a copy of the keys anyway. And if he didn't bring it, he had friends who would welcome him to stay.

He sighed, relief washing over him. His golden brown orbs looked back at the apartment once more, before the tall male walked away; probably leaving everything behind. His memories, his feelings and emotions, his lover, and possibly – _his love for him_.

* * *

Morning came and Tsukishima felt more than refreshed when he woke up. It felt as if it had been a long time when he felt relaxed after waking up. Most of the times, he would be stressing himself with unnecessary thoughts. However, it wasn't the case this time. He was thankful of Yamaguchi for letting him stay the night without questions.

He sat up on the from the futon laid on the living room. He insisted that he'd sleep there instead of the bed. It was enough for him that his friend had let him stay over in an ungodly hour, after he called him.

His train of thoughts were disturbed when his phone vibrated wildly. He picked it up from the coffee table and looked at the screen. He had quite a few missed calls and texts from Kuroo. And he was even calling now. Tsukishima's eyebrows met in the center, taken aback at the fact that his _lover_ is calling him right now.

Tsukishima decided to pick it up, feeling slightly guilty for ignoring him the whole night. He couldn't get himself to leave Kuroo alone. He knows it was so out of his character, however, everyone has their moments when it comes to love, right?

"Hello?" His voice sounded croaky, but who cares. He just woke up.

 _"Why weren't you answering my calls?"_

Kuroo sounded so distressed and relieved. Hearing his voice after what felt so long, just made Tsukishima's heart pound inside his chest. He feared that it might come out any time soon. At the same time, he was also feeling slightly annoyed.

"Because I was sleeping." He replied shortly, and decided not to say anything as a follow-up.

 _Let him worry for once. He did the same many times that you already lost count–_

 _"You could've called first thing in the morning though!"_

A frown settled on the blonde male's face as he heard Kuroo raising his voice at him from the end of the line.

"Fine. I'm sorry. Let's talk once I'm home. Bye." And with that, he ended the call and turned off his phone. Tsukishima dropped his phone beside him and plopped back down on the futon, putting an arm over his eyes. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He felt his eyes heating up and forced himself not to cry over what just happened.

After a few more minutes, he decided that it was now time for him to go home and face reality.

* * *

Tsukishima stood in front of the door of their apartment, having second thoughts if it was actually the right decision to come home or not. Because, on the other side of this damn door, was Kuroo whom he had not seen the whole day yesterday. He missed him and at the same time, he was still pissed over the fact that Kuroo had the guts to be angry at him when it should have been the other way around.

 _"Hey, Tsukki! You know, I missed you so much. It felt like I hadn't seen you for so long." Kuroo bounded over to him with a goofy grin plastered on his lips. The said male stopped in front of an irked Tsukishima._

 _"Kuroo-san, it's only been a few weeks since they last came here for practice." Akaashi said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The blonde first year felt relieved that he was there or else, he wouldn't be able to handle this situation by himself. Kuroo always managed to get under his skin after all. And it made him feel on edge. He nodded at Akaashi, acknowledging his presence. And the latter just replied with a slight smile his way._

 _"Hey, hey, hey! How are you, Tsukki?!" Bokuto yelled loud enough for him to flinch. Akaashi sighed when the said ace of their team came over and immediately started with his antics. "I'm fine, Bokuto-san." He quietly answered, just because._

 _"Hey, Tsukki! What about me? You haven't greeted me yet!" This time, it was Tsukishima's turn to sigh. However, just for the sake of not getting annoyed any further, he opted to just unenthusiastically greet him back with a 'Hello, Kuroo-san'. Kuroo immediately grinned wider, if the one he had on a while ago wasn't enough._

He tapped the front part of his shoe on the floor as he still weighed his choices – its pros and cons. What would happen if he were to open this door? Many things. It might be good and it might be bad. There's no guarantee that it would be the former though and that just made him not want to open the door, all the more. He pursed his lips, feeling miffed at himself for acting this way.

A long, slender hand reached out for the doorknob and turned it. The door opened slightly, before the flurry footsteps were heard from inside. When he finally fully opened the door, he was met with a dishevelled Kuroo. He had bags under his eyes and his hair was in more of a mess than his usual, normal bed-hair.

"What took you so long, Kei!" The dark-haired male was panting, as if he just ran a marathon. He was gripping the door frame tightly, making his biceps flex slightly but Tsukishima still took notice of it. How long has it been again since they haven't seen each other? Was it a month? A week ago?

Ah, right. It was only yesterday that he had not seen him. When realization hit Tsukishima, he felt his tears flowing freely and non-stop. Kuroo stood there, gaping at him as he silently cried. He missed him. He _missed_ Kuroo so much that it hurts.

"K-Kei?" Kuroo called out.

 _Thump_

How long has it been since he called him by his name? He was sure as hell that it felt like it was so long ago. However, his heart can't seem to calm down after hearing Kuroo. Tsukishima weakly pounded on Kuroo's chest using his fist.

"I'm fed up with this. I don't want this anymore, Kuroo-san..." He hiccuped and Kuroo's expression immediately softened at the sight. It was a rare sight to see Tsukishima break down like this. Hell, he hadn't seen him like this even once even when they first broke up. He was just fuming back then.

But now – Kuroo felt guilty that it turned out this way. He felt guilty that he had hurt Tsukishima enough to make him say those words. He felt guilty for making him feel this way. He wouldn't wonder why Tsukishima wouldn't want to accept him anymore.

With trembling hands, he wrapped his arms tightly around his seemingly frail form. He pulled Tsukishima inside the apartment, and closed the door behind him. He held the younger male in his arms like that. Kuroo kissed the top of his head. That action was enough to make him calm down from crying.

"I'm sorry." He murmured continuously in his ear. The dark-haired male rubbed comforting circles on the blonde-haired male's back.

"I'm so sorry for doing those things to you, Kei... I met Akaashi and Bokuto yesterday and had a long talk with them." Tsukishima seemed to still for a moment and Kuroo took notice of that.

 _They probably told him what I told them,_ he thought, regretting his decision of opening up to them again.

"You know, they helped in making me realize what I was missing out on." Kuroo chuckled and it reverberated through Tsukishima's hands, which were on his chest. He squeezed the younger male and patted his head gently before letting his fingers tangle itself on his short, blonde hair.

"And what did you realize?" Tsukishima asked – almost whispered, even.

"That we are never ever getting back together, when I let you go one more time." Kuroo whispered, which made Tsukishima finally smile. He pulled away from the hug and wiped his lover's tears away before he held his cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss. Tsukishima gladly responded and wrapped his arms around Kuroo's neck.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! I posted a one-shot of Tsukki x Kuroo! This is my first attempt in writing a M/M story.**

 **So, sorry if it kind of sucks. Also, the way how I portrayed these two characters. I know that it might have seemed as if the two of them are out of character, so I apologize with that.**

 **But oh well, I hope you still liked it! :D**

 **I wrote this today after listening to Taylor Swift's song, hence the title. LOL**

 **However, I was actually listening to Boyce Avenue's version of it instead. /bricked**

 **I had fun writing it though, even if it was kind of depressing. I was trying my best to hold back my tears while writing, because my mom's just in front of me while I was working on this. XD**

 **Anyway highway, hope you loved this bomb! LMFAO /shot**


End file.
